7 Minutes in the Heaven
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: Día de Tormenta en la Casa de Slender, eres la única mujer allí y a Splendor se le ocurre jugar este jueguito. Creepypasta X Reader.
1. 7 Minutos en el Cielo

_**Pues como ven esto es un Creepypasta X Reader. Espero que les guste, este es el Prólogo se podria decir. Ustedes piden una Creepy y yo hare el capitulo.**_

_**IMPORTANTE: Tres cosas. Primero esto es Rated T por obvias razones ¬¬ PIDO PRECAUCIÓN! xD Nah, el que lee esto es bajo su propio riesgo. Segundo los que dejen review se les pide dejar el nombre de la Creepypasta que quieren que aparezca para el proximo capitulo. A los 5 votos es la creepy que saldra en el proximo capitulo. Tercero la parte en donde sale: "_" ese guion es donde va su nombre. Espero que les guste y no los entretengo más.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>7 Minutos en el Cielo"<strong>_

Bostezaste aburrida mirando a los demás, había una tormenta afuera y varias Creepypastas habían logrado llegar a la casa de Slender en donde pudieron secarse, el problema era que nadie podía irse hasta que pasara la tormenta y según el informe del tiempo eso no sería sino hasta mañana. Ahora todos estaban completamente aburridos sin nada interesante, en la televisión no estaban dando absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una película de terror. Echaste la cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos, no tenias absolutamente ganas de nada, a nadie se le ocurría algún juego ni nada parecido, te hubiera gustado ir con Nina y las demás chicas, tal vez así no estarías tan aburrida.

Por suerte varios lograron matar lo suficiente antes de la tormenta o si no todos estarían intentando matarse entre ellos, aunque estabas tan aburrida que en tu mente pedias que te clavaran un cuchillo directo en el abdomen, miraste alrededor y solo viste Creepypastas machos, eras la única mujer entre ellos pero no le tomaste importancia. Mientras seguías perdida en tu mundo Splendorman se encontraba en la mesa sentado junto a sus hermanos tomando un café… bueno, él estaba tomando chocolate caliente con malvaviscos ¿Qué más se podía esperar de Splendy? A él le gusta que todos se diviertan y la sonrisa de su cara ahora era una mueca triste, no le gustaba ver a todos tan decaídos y aburridos.

Coloco una expresión pensativa y sorprendentemente seria, sus hermanos lo miraron con una inexistente ceja alzada, normalmente Splendor no era muy serio. Entonces la cara de Splendorman se ilumino y volvió a sonreír como siempre, sus hermanos se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien como tomar esa reacción. Su hermano se levanto de un salto de la mesa atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes, tu al ver su cara de emoción rápidamente te tapaste los oídos reconociendo lo que haría.

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!-. Grito a todo pulmón con una enorme sonrisa, todos primero lo miraron y luego volvieron a lo suyo ignorándolo por completo, suspiraste y decidiste hablar.

-¿Qué idea Splendy?-. Preguntaste desinteresada.

-Gracias _ por prestarme atención, juguemos…-. Hizo una exagerada pausa dramática antes de volver a hablar.- ¡7 Minutos en el Cielo!

Ahora si todos le prestaron atención, en realidad todas las Creepypastas de la casa estaban prestando atención al saber de qué se trataba el juego en sí. Tú negaste con la cabeza al ver sus reacciones y apoyaste la cabeza en la palma de la mano con expresión de aburrimiento cerrando los ojos, no te interesaba para nada el juego y al parecer eras la única.

-Y nuestra jugadora será… ¡_!-. En cuanto escuchaste tu nombre levantaste bruscamente la cabeza con los ojos como platos.

-¡A no eso si que no!-. Gritaste de brazos cruzados negándote completamente.

-Por favor _, di que si, di que si, di que si-. Pidió Splendor juntando ambas manos con una expresión angelical.

-Agh está bien-. Dijiste rindiéndote, no podías negarte a esa carita.

-¡Sí!-. Grito muy emocionado comenzando a aplaudir.

Te golpeaste la frente con la mano, ya te estabas arrepintiendo. Splendorman tomo su sombrero de copa y lo puso boca arriba moviendo su alargada mano sobre el sombrero. Luego lo coloco frente a ti con una sonrisa inocente en la que no confiabas para nada, todos lo miraron extrañados y confundidos.

-Mira _, en este sombrero hay distintos objetos que identifican a cada Creepypasta que está en esta casa. Lo que tienes que hacer es sacar uno sin mirar y dependiendo del objeto que salga será la Creepypasta que entre contigo en el armario-. Explico rápidamente moviendo ligeramente el sombrero dentro del cual se escucharon un par de cosas chocar entre sí.- Oh y para hacerlo más divertido tendrás que adivinar a que Creepy pertenece, pero ellos no podrán darte ninguna pista-. Agrego con una sonrisa.

Miraste el sombrero y a Splendor sucesivamente un tanto nerviosa de quien pudiera salirte, con un suspiro tembloroso acercaste la mano ante la expectante mirada de todos, la introdujiste en el sombrero tomando el primer objeto que te rozo la mano y lo sacaste para que todos lo vieran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es cortito porque es el prólogo xD Espero les haya gustado y no olviden votar! x3 Recuerden a los 5 votos es la proxima Creepy! Nos vemos luego!<strong>_


	2. Jeff The Killer

**_HELLO MY PERVERT! XD Les traigo al ganador Jeff The Killer lml Los capítulos serán cortitos esta bien? Tomenlo como Mini-shots xD Espero lo disfruten mentes pervertidas ¬u¬_**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Jeff The Killer"<strong>_

Sacaste el objeto el cual era un cuchillo, lo tomaste del mango y lo examinaste: Afilado y resistente, de mango grueso y muy cómodo, era un cuchillo de cocina perfecto para apuñalar. Tres frases llegaron directamente a tu cabeza: _Go To Sleep_. Sabias exactamente de quien era el cuchillo.

-Jeff-. Dijiste mirando alrededor.

El asesino camino hacia el frente con su eterna sonrisa tallada en la boca, su cara tan blanca como el papel, sus ojos sin parpados y cabello negro quemado. Lo miraste bien y su sonrisa parecía más… picara, rodaste los ojos con un ligero rubor cubriéndote las mejillas. Splendorman te quito con cuidado el cuchillo para dejarlo sobre la mesa y tomándote del hombro te guió a ti y a The Killer hacia el armario. Antes de cerrarlos decidió repasar las "reglas".

-Recuerden chicos solo 7 minutos, ni más ni menos-. Dijo antes de cerrar el armario dejándolos en penumbras.- ¡Los 7 minutos comienzan ahora!

Afuera se escucharon las risas burlonas de todos y estabas segura de que BEN prepararía una cámara, negaste con la cabeza cruzándote de brazos alejándote lo que más pudieras del asesino que se encontraba a tu lado. Durante exactamente un minuto todo se lleno de un silencio tenso entre ustedes, al parecer ninguno sabia que decir con seguridad, pero bueno, nadie sabría que hacer en una situación así.

-Entonces… Agh, esto es raro-. Dijo Jeff rodando los ojos.

-No me digas, debí haberme negado, pero la jodida cara que pone Splendorman es irresistible-. Comentaste bufando.- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-Admite que te encantaría quedarte aquí conmigo-. Dijo el asesino pícaramente, le diste un golpe en el hombro.- ¡Auch! Está bien, solo bromeaba. Deben de quedarnos 4 minutos-. Dijo sobándose el brazo.

-Dios esto se hará eterno-. Dijiste suspirando.

-Lo podemos hacer interesante…

-¿A si? Como…-. De repente sus labios no te dejaron seguir hablando.

Abriste los ojos completamente en shock y tus ojos miraron a los de Jeff, poco a poco el beso te fue ganando y cerraste los ojos. Recordaste que no podía cerrar los parpados y con una ligera sonrisa entre el beso le tapaste los ojos, sentiste su sonrisa ensancharse más y sus brazos rodearon tu cintura. Duraron un poco así antes de que comenzara a repartir besos por tu cuello.

Suspiraste echando con cuidado el cuello hacia atrás, el calor estaba aumentando un poco y Jeff estaba acariciando tu estómago por debajo de tu polera, estuviste a punto de gemir con fuerza cuando sentiste sus dientes morder tu cuello, casi. Pero la voz de Splendorman hizo que se quedaran de piedra.

-¡Se acabo el tiempo! ¡Hora de abrir la puerta!-. Dijo Splendorman y escucharon sus pasos acercándose.

Rápidamente se separaron y acomodaron su ropa, se sentaron lo más alejados que les permitía el armario justo cuando el Splendor abría la puerta. Todos estaban mirándolos como si hubieran esperado algo más interesante.

-Oh vamos Jeff, pudiste hacer algo más ¿No crees?-. Dijo su hermano Liu **(N/A: Si señoras y señores por si es que hay xD Pueden escoger también a ¡Homicidal Liu!)**

-Lo haré hermano-. Dijo Jeff ampliando su sonrisa, te subió a su hombro yendo a las escaleras.- Lo siento chicos pero el juego termina, ella se queda conmigo.

-¡¿EH?! ¡JEFERY WOODS, BÁJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!-. Gritaste golpeando su espalda mientras pataleabas.

-Lo siento pero terminaré con lo que dejamos pendiente en el armario-. Comentó riendo Pervertidamente.

-¡AYUDENME!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y que tal? Les gusta la idea de Liu? Bueno sigan votando y ya veremos cual será la próxima Creepypasta que estará en el armario con ustedes, por cierto por cada Creepy será un universo diferente, es decir que no entraremos al armario con todas las creepys en una noche, eso sería ser puta xD BYE!<em>**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
